lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
ABC Medianet
ABC Medianet is ABC's official distribution point for press release content. Lostpedia considers information from ABC Medianet as canonical. This content comes in several forms, including press releases (from Jeff Fordis), promotional photos (by Mario Perez), the Primetime Grid (in Microsoft Excel format), and the Press Release Bundle (in PDF and Microsoft Word format). Press releases Press releases are released episodically and for other special events. They are usually released on Mondays, in most cases around 3 weeks before the airdate of the episode the release is for. Jeff Fordis, ABC Media Relations Correspondent is responsible for the press releases. Episode press releases An episodic press release contains: * Name of the episode * Date and time the episode will air * Main Cast of Lost * Guest stars and their characters appearing in the episode * Director and writers of episode * Notice about broadcasting information * Parental guideline (sometimes) Note: Some of the episodic press releases are marked as "unknown". It is not known whether there was a press release for that episode, nor when it was published. Others are listed as "n/a" in which case no press release was issued for that episode. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Other press releases Press releases are also released for events such as the beginning of seasons or information on the show and future seasons or episodes. Notes *Press releases are not always accurate or correct. In some Season 3 episodes certain characters and guest stars were left off the press release as they would give away information the producers/writers wanted to keep secret until the episode. Such appearances as Walt in the finale or DHARMA employees in were not included in the press releases for those episodes. Some guest stars that are listed in press releases are not actually seen in the episodes due to their lines being cut. These guest stars are still credited however. ** Additionally, they sometimes refer to deleted scenes (most likely deleted extremely close to airdate), like the press release for Adrift hyping up Jolene Blalock's involvement when all of her scenes were cut or the press release for Further Instructions describing the episode's deleted Nikki & Paulo subplot. *A few cast members have been credited as guest stars in the press releases while billed as series regulars in the on-screen credits - Emilie de Ravin in the first 15 episodes of season 1, Malcolm David Kelley in season 2, Rodrigo Santoro and Kiele Sanchez in season 3, Jeremy Davies and Ken Leung in season 4, Rebecca Mader in season 4 and season 5 and Henry Ian Cusick in season 6. Primetime grids Primetime Grids are released by ABC usually every week. A primetime grid is a Microsoft Excel document that has the primetime line up for ABC for the following 4 weeks. Grids usually reveal the names of upcoming Lost episodes before they are released In Press Releases. A Primetime Grid contains: * The names of the episodes airing for the next four weeks of Lost. * The airdates as well as air times for the episodes. * They also show information on airing of past episodes again, reruns. * Sometimes contain one or two of the special guest stars (eg. Billy Dee Williams makes a special appearance). * Rebroadcasts and special Lost clip shows. Promotional images ABC Medianet releases promotional photography for each episode of Lost in advance of the airing of it. The pictures are taken by photographer Mario Perez, who takes most images as the actual scenes are being filmed. The images are hosted on Medianet's servers and available to anyone with an ABC Medianet account. See also * ABC * Erin Felentzer * Jeff Fordis * Mario Perez * Marlene Zakovich External links * ABC Medianet :* List of Lost Press Releases :*ABC Studios Medianet - the PR arm of ABC Studios, formerly Touchstone Television es:ABC Medianet pt:ABC Medianet Category:ABC Medianet